


Stay

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: Leo invites Karai to stay.





	Stay

It all started with a simple question. “Would you like to stay the night?”

It was an innocent gesture. His intentions were for her to sleep in the dojo so she could feel closer to her father. One obsession with revenge after another prevented her from being able to get to know him and now it was too late. 

Leonardo had hoped to bring Karai some comfort by allowing her to stay with them whenever she wanted. Sitting in the dojo brought him comfort, though he still couldn’t bring himself to enter Splinter’s room, none of them could. 

When they decided to turn in for the night he was surprised and a bit confused when she followed him back to his room. She must have seen the confusion on his face. “You did ask me to stay the night.”

Leonardo’s words stuck in his throat. He was afraid to assume anything while also not wanting to say anything that might dissuade her. So, he opened the door and allowed her to enter first. He would have to read the situation as it played out. 

Standing in the middle of his room, Karai looked around. “It’s… organized and tidy.” She let out a short chuckle as she turned to face him. “I’m not surprised in the slightest. I will do my best not to make a mess.” 

She removed her armor as she walked over to stand next to the tatami. Setting the plating neatly next to the wall, Karai crawled onto the bed. She had kept her tight black clothing on and it left little for the imagination. 

Rolling to her side, she looked up at Leo. “You gonna come into the bed or what?”

Taking a few deep breaths to steady his nerves, Leonardo made quick work removing his gear. The thought of sleeping next to Karai had his heart pounding in his chest but he did not allow himself to assume anything. This could still be nothing more than Karai wanting comfort. 

He crawled in next to her and they lay facing each other. Having her so close ignited a burning desire within him that caused his lower extremities to ache. He wanted to press his body against hers and explore every inch of it. 

As painful as it was, he pushed those feelings aside. He loved her too much to act on his desires. He would wait for her to make the first move. She knew how he felt. If this was all she was willing to give, then he didn’t want to do anything that would cause her to pull away. 

“Tell me something about our father,” Karai requested. 

‘Our father,’ Leo thought. It was possible that she saw Leo as nothing more than a little brother. She was there so she could know their father better and hearing stories from Leo was the best way. 

Should he see her as a sister? True, she was his father’s daughter but they had not been raised together and Splinter was Leo’s father in name only. Leo and Karai were not related by blood. 

No. He could not see her as a sister. The kind of love he felt for her would not let him. 

He told her a story of his childhood; one that portrayed both Splinter’s loving nature and his strict parenting techniques. He kept his tone soft and level as he spoke. Karai curled up on her side, facing him, listening in silence. When he finished, Karai whispered, “Thank you, Leo,” and closed her eyes. 

What was expected to happen just once, continued to happen every night for several months. Karai would follow Leo back to his bedroom, curl up next to him on his tatami, and ask him to tell her a story about their father. 

When his brothers asked him about it, Leo shrugged and told them the truth. “I’m helping her know father better. Nothing more.”

Their time together had become routine and Leo’s body no longer reacted to having her near. He still longed to hold her but the desire was no longer overwhelming. That was until one night when Karai had decided, at the end of Leo’s story, to kiss him. 

It was a quick, soft kiss on his lips that Leo was in no way ready for. It stole his breath and caused his hormones to jump into overdrive. He was grateful for the distance between them and the blanket that covered the aching bulge of his lower plastron. 

Leo focused on his breathing, keeping it steady so not to give anything away. He almost had himself under control when Karai started to trace her finger along his bicep. He had to hold his breath against the churr that threatened to sound. When she moved in closer, Leo pulled away and sat up. 

“What’s wrong,” she asked. 

“Nothing,” Leo squeaked and then cleared his throat. He kept his knees bent and close to his chest with his arms crossed, resting on them. 

Karai sat up and tilted her head to the side. “You can’t really be that worked up. I barely touched you.”

Okay, so, she knew what was going on with him. At least she wasn’t laughing. But, still, he was embarrassed enough that he couldn’t look at her. He placed his forehead on his arms and focused on his breathing. “What are we doing?”

He felt Karai move in closer to him and she kissed his shoulder. “I thought about it and I’ve decided to return your affections.”

He lifted his head a little but still couldn’t bring himself to look at her. “Really?”

“Yeah,” she replied. 

“Okay.” Leo relaxed a little and turned his head to look at her. 

“I got curious and looked up turtle anatomy,” Karai said, staying close. 

“Why,” Leo asked. 

“To know what to expect, I guess,” Karai said with a shrug. “The thing is, as far as I know, you guys don’t have tails.”

“We do,” Leo said. 

“You do?” Karai said and her eyes shifted downwards. 

Leo grabbed the sheet to make sure he was covered. “Yeah. But, why does that matter?”

“Isn’t that where your penis is?” Karai said slowly. 

“No,” Leo replied. “Turtles’ penises are in their tails?”

Karai pulled back a little in surprise. “You didn’t know this?”

Leo shook his head. “I never cared to look up the anatomy of a turtle.”

“Well, if your penis isn’t in your tail then, where is it?” Karai all but demanded. “What does it look like?”

“Do you wanna see it?” Leo blurted out, embarrassed by his own question. 

Karai simply smiled as she lay back down. “One day. But, not tonight.” Reaching up, she tugged on Leo’s arm. “We could go back to the kissing.” She smirked up at him and added, “if you think you can handle it.”

“Just, don’t move the blanket,” Leo said as he lay back down. “Unlike you, I’m naked.”

“I know,” Karai said, bringing her face close to his to plant a soft kiss on his lips. “If you’re naked then where are you hiding your penis?”

Leo sighed. “You’re not gonna let this go are you.”

Shaking her head, Karai replied, “I need to know.”

“My lower plastron,” Leo explained. “It’s soft and the center line parts. It comes out from there. Does that satisfy your curiosity?”

“Yes,” Karai said and continued kissing him. 

It started out with them pressing their lips together in a series of quick kisses. Then, they progressed to taking turns sucking gently on each other’s bottom lip. Finally, their tongues came in to play, sliding against one another. 

Part of Leo had a hard time believing that it was actually happening. He kept thinking that he had drifted off to sleep and he was going to wake up at any moment. The reality of the situation came crashing down on him when his arousal started hurting. 

“I gotta stop,” he grunted, pulling back. 

“You okay,” Karai asked. 

Leo closed his eyes and nodded his head. “I just have to focus on my breathing.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Karai offered. 

In Leo’s state of mind, the only answers that popped into his head were inappropriate. He covered his face with his hands. “No,” was his muffled reply.

Karai softly chuckled. “You get so easily worked up.”

“I’ve never done this before,” Leo said in his defense. 

Karai looked Leo in the eyes. “You think I have? Do you really think any guy in the Foot would try to take the virginity of who they thought was Shredder’s daughter? Not that I would let them. I suffered through enough lectures about sex to know better.”

“If I tell you something, do you promise not to laugh,” Leo asked, unsure if he truly wanted to make the confession. 

“I promise,” Karai replied. 

“Splinter never… explained things like that to us,” Leo confessed. “I guess he thought it was something we didn’t need to know. It wasn’t like there were any girls around. The most we got was a lecture to not touch ourselves where anyone could see us doing it. That part of our body was private, and that was it. And, I never sought any additional information out for myself.

“Basically, what I’m trying to say is, all this is new to me and, if we go any further, I won’t know what to do.”

Karai’s eyes went wide with disbelief. “You haven’t even seen pictures or videos on the internet?”

Leo shook his head. “I’m not good at finding things on the web and I wasn’t about to ask Donnie to help me. The most undressed I have seen a human female is in a swimsuit.”

“We’ll change that one day,” Karai said with a smile as she caressed Leo’s cheek. “But, for now, let’s go to sleep.”

Leo nodded in agreement and closed his eyes. Sleep wasn’t easy with raging hormones but, with the right breathing techniques, Leo managed. 

Their relationship progresses slowly over the following weeks. Karai joked that it was to give Leo’s body time to adapt to the new stimulus. In all fairness, it was exactly what it did. He liked the fact that he was eventually able to kiss her, pressing his body against her, without his hormones reacting to the point of painful erections. 

Karai eventually started to remove more than her armor as well, stripping down to her bra and panties. His hands roamed her body, exploring the lines of her muscles and noting every scar. His dark skin stood out in stark contrast to her pale complexion. 

He found himself drawn to her stomach. He loved the softness of it and was fascinated by her belly button. As they kissed, he would rest his hand on her hip and circle his thumb over her navel. It helped to distract his mind from the demands of his hormones. 

“There are other parts of my body that you can explore,” Karai stated, breaking from their kiss. 

“I know,” Leo said, sliding his finger over her navel. 

“Stop touching it,” she warned. 

“Um.” Leo hesitantly moved his hand to the small of her back. “Okay.”

“Why are you so fixated on my belly anyway?” she demanded. 

“I don’t know,” Leo admitted with a shrug. “I don’t have one.”

“If you’re this fascinated with my belly button, I wonder how you’re gonna react to my nipples,” Karai said. 

Leo looked her in the eyes and said, “What are nipples?”

Karai chuckled and pulled him into a kiss. “You really are naïve in all of this.” She then sighed and added, “Alright, you can continue to touch it.”

She also explored his body as they kissed, running her fingers through the groves in his carapace. More often, she ran her hands along his flesh; she liked the feel of his tiny scales. It wasn’t what she had expected when she first touched him with her bare hands. 

He eventually got to the point where he was comfortable enough to show her his tail. 

He was lying on his back with his legs bent and parted and Karai was sitting between them looking down. “It’s smaller than I expected,” she said. “Why do you guys keep it tucked?”

“It’s sensitive,” Leo answered, “and attached to our spine. If someone managed to grab hold of it in a fight, it would hurt. A lot.”

Karai looked Leo in the eyes as she ran her bottom lip through her teeth. “Can I touch it? You know, ‘cause I don’t have one.”

Leo nodded. “Just… don’t pull on it or squeeze it too hard.”

Karai took Leo’s tail into her hands and ran her fingers along its length. Leo was surprised at how good it felt for her to touch it. His penis twitched in reaction to the stimulus and a churr managed to escape him. 

Looking up, Karai smiled. “Your mutation might have moved the location of your penis but it didn’t take that away.”

“I’m also able to pull into my shell,” Leo said as a matter of fact. “I have a few turtle traits besides the way I look.”

Rolling his head back against the pillow, Leo closed his eyes. He was enjoying the sensation of Karai lightly massaging his tail. He churred in delight as the pleasure spread to his groin. 

Modesty was the last thing on his mind, he didn’t want this feeling to end. So, when his growing erection threatened to make an appearance, he didn’t try to hold it back. 

“That would not fit in your tail,” Karai said. “That’s… much bigger than I expected.” One of her hands left his tail to grab hold of his cock. “This part of you is more like a human’s.”

Leo churred, instinctively bucking his hips in hopes of encouraging her to move her hand. Taking the hint, Karai slid her hand up and down his shaft. 

It was exhilarating to have someone else touching him. The unexpected movements of her hand had him climaxing faster and stronger than he ever could have achieved on his own. 

As the rush wore off, he started to feel vulnerable and exposed. Sitting up, he tried to cover himself and a rush of embarrassment overcame him when he realized his chest and neck was covered with his ejaculate. 

Karai must have sensed his distress and wrapped herself around him, kissing his cheek. “It’s alright, Leo,” she whispered. “This is normal. Father probably didn’t tell you that, the things you’re supposed to do in private, are okay to do with someone you love.”

“I’m okay,” Leo whispered. “I’m not ashamed. Just a little embarrassed and,” he shrugged, “maybe scared. It’s hard to explain.”

“I understand,” Karai said with a smile. “It’s a strange mix of emotions, opening yourself up to someone for the first time.”

Leo leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips. “Can I do something for you?”

“I guess since you showed me all that you have, it’s only fair that I show you all that I have,” Karai said and stood up. 

She removed her bra first, pulling it up over her head. Leo’s eyes went wide as Karai’s breast nearly doubled in size as soon as they were released. The confusion on his face must have been obvious because Karai held the bra up and said, “It’s a sports bra. It keeps them securely in place so they don’t get in the way in a fight. Kind of like you tucking your tail.”

She dropped the bra to the ground and then slipped out of her panties before returning to the bed. It was the first time Leo had ever seen a naked human. He didn’t know what he was expecting to see but he found himself to be both confused and excited. 

As she lay on the bed, he sat down next to her and ran his fingers down her sternum, between her breast, noting where the bone ended and the soft stomach began. Her muscles tightened under his touch and, stifling a laugh, she swatted his hand away.

“When you do it that way, it tickles,” she complained. 

“Sorry,” he chuckled, letting out some of his nervous energy. 

His eyes moved back up to her chest. Cupping one of her breast, he thumbed over the circle of darker flesh. “This is a nippie?”

“Nipple,” Karai corrected. “Yes.”

The more he rubbed on them, they more prominent they became. He finally understood why it was human men liked breasts. There was something satisfying in gently squeezing the soft and supple pair. 

His needy erection filled out once again and Leo was overcome with the desire to thrust against Karai. Problem was, he wasn’t entirely sure how to satisfy that need. 

Noticing Leo’s erection, Karai grabbed hold of it. Sliding her hand up its length, she thumbed over the tip. 

“I’m supposed to be doing something for you,” Leo rasped. 

“Lie on your back,” Karai said. “I have an idea.”

Willing to do just about anything for her at this point, Leo did as he was asked. As Karai straddled his hips, Leo instinctively bucked his hips against her. 

She placed her hand firmly on his chest. “Settle down.”

Reaching between her legs, Karai parted her slit and Leo got a brief glimpse of the pink skin within before she settled down on his shaft. Its warmth caused Leo to churr and he placed his hands on her hips in an attempt to fight the urge to move. 

“I’ve got you,” she breathed and began to rock her hips, sliding herself along his cock. 

The soft warmth slowly became more and more wet to the point that it made a slick sound with Karai’s movements. Leo wondered if they were having sex but it felt foolish to ask. Looking down, he watched her move against him. 

Karai whimpered, making stiff movements before letting out a satisfied sigh. The next thing he knew, Karai was lifting herself up. Before Leo could do anything more than whimper in protest, Karai reached down between them and grabbed hold of his cock. 

“Resist the urge to thrust,” she said as she stood his cock upright. “If you push in too fast, you might hurt me. I’ve used vibrators before but nothing as thick as you. I need time to adjust. Okay?”

Not sure what was happening, Leo could only nod in agreement. As soon as he agreed, Karai started to lower herself down and the tip of his penis was enveloped. Leo slammed his head back against the pillow and churred. It took all of his willpower not to force himself in deeper. 

Rocking her hips, Karai slowly made her way further down and the further she went the better it felt. Her legs shook with effort and when she reached the base of his penis she leaned forward, placing her hands on the ground on either side of his head. 

“You can move now,” she panted and leaned down for a lazy kiss. 

Instinct took over and Leo began to move as he continued to kiss her. There was no doubt in his mind that this was sex and it was better than he could have imagined. 

Breaking from the kiss, Karai’s mouth hovered over Leo’s as she let out a gasping moan. Leo could feel her inner walls tighten against him. The sensation had him pushing inside her as deep as he could go as he reached his own orgasm. 

Leo didn’t want it to end, he wasn’t ready to leave her yet. He sat up, keeping himself inside her as he buried his face in the nook of her neck. With deep breaths, he drew in her scent, keying everything he could to memory. 

Her legs wrapped behind him and she kissed the top of his head. She didn’t seem to be in any hurry to be apart from him either. 

After a while, curiosity got the better of him. He shifted their position, gently coaxing her to her back. Sitting between her parted legs, he kept one hand on her inner thigh and looked down. With his other hand, he parted her slit to see the pink skin inside. He could see where he had been, leaking his ejaculate. 

“This is a little embarrassing,” Karai admitted and her muscles tightened as she resisted the urge to close her legs. 

“I’m sorry,” Leo whispered. “I just wanted to see it.”

“I know,” Karai said, closing her legs and sitting up when he pulled back. 

“Are… we gonna do this again,” he asked. 

Karai smiled and nodded her head. “Yeah.”

Leo couldn’t stop the grin that appeared on his face. 

“You keep doing that, everyone’s gonna know that we had sex,” Karai said and pushed Leo back on the bed. “Have it out of your system by morning. I don’t want to deal with all the knowing glances.” She nestled against him, resting in the crook of his arm with her head on his shoulder. “I love you, Leo.”

Too excited to sleep, Leo lay looking up at the ceiling with the grin still plastered on his face. “I love you too, Miwa.”


End file.
